Tax and accounting rules and regulations have become increasingly complex, especially when dealing with the complex entity structures that are typical of large corporations. For example, a corporation's entity structure may include multiple divisions, subsidiary companies, branch offices, and partnerships. Current tax rules and regulations provide some flexibility as to how to set up a corporation's legal entity structure, allowing, for example, entities to be combined (merged), split (by carving out a division and putting it in a separate legal entity), or shuffled (by moving divisions across existing entities). In a corporation consisting of several entities and/or divisions, there will be a large number of alternative ways to set up the entity structure. Traditionally, the tax consequences of these alternatives have been analyzed manually. Consequently, the corporations either do not analyze all alternatives and forfeit potential tax savings, or manually analyze the alternatives at great expense.